100 Theme Challenge KxH
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: I am partaking in a challenge from livejournal. The goal is to write stories for every theme. Various Plots. [Kurama x Hiei]
1. 001

_Thank you in advance to all my reviewers._****

Challenge: 100 Theme Challenge

**Title:** Savings Box  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Theme:** #001 Savings Box  
**Rating: **G  
**AN/Warnings: **None.

**Diclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Savings Box- **

With a sigh, he closed his door behind him and tossed his bag aside, onto the floor with a loud thud. The only other noise coming from his sanctuary was his body falling onto his mattress, though it was much quieter. The sounds of springs under his weight faded and a silent atmosphere engulfed the chamber. It figured something would ruin his serenity, eventually.

''How pitiful.''

Kurama barely lifted his head at Hiei, sitting on his windowsill, glaring through his crimson locks. He then grunted and sprawled once again upon his soft pillow and comforters. It had been a long day of school, pop quizzes, girls and lastly, work.

The fox let out another sigh and unwillingly rose to his feet. They padded along his floor and brought him to his desk, emptied of all his papers, clean and tidy, like everything else. There, his hand dove into his jean pocket and pulled out colorful bills and metallic coins. The koorime knew it was ningen, or, human money and from the corner of his ruby eye, he watched the hybrid drop it all into a container he removed from the top drawer.

''What is that?'' He inquired but his tone remained indifferent, as always.

''It's a savings box. As a wedding gift for my mother, I am offering her a trip.''

A snort became the reply to his offered explanation. _What a surprise!_

Kurama kept the box in his hands as walked over to his perched friend with a smile gracing his lips. Hiei never listened to pointless banter and despite his fatigue, annoying the smaller male could prove to be interesting. Besides, there was nothing better to do.

''Once it is full, in two more paychecks, equaling another grueling month of work, I will have enough for both of their tickets.''

Again, there was a faint, uninterested grunt although crimson orbs glanced down at the opened lid to the so-called valuable paper that could easily disintegrate with a flick of his hand, then back up to a pair of emerald eyes. In the moonlight, they seemed to shine such a lighter shade of green, almost lime like, adorned by long black lashes, covering them in an instance, a blink.

For a moment, the colors clashed and locked as jade gazed into embers. A light flush crept up onto the half humans cheeks, a definitive embarrassed emotion but either seemed to notice. It was happening again; they were staring at each other. Lately…it seemed to reoccur more often and yet nothing else ever happened. They fixed eyes and smiled, dismissing the instance, time after time.

Kurama was almost tempted to lean forward, curious to see a new reaction, though that smile alone, genuine, resurfacing for him always made his stomach flutter. He would have done so if it had not been for the knock on his door, rapping gently on the wood before the same hand reached for the knob and began turning it. Either demon had felt the presence walk up the staircase or down the hall of the human and in sheer panic, roughly, Hiei found himself being shoved from the window with the box pushed into his hands.

As Shiori entered, her son smiled at her and played the façade of opening the glass for air from the fresh breeze blowing back a few of his locks.

''Shuuichi, dear, I did not hear you come in.'' Her words were as soft as any rose the manipulator could have ever made blossom from a seed.

They chatter idly then, as the door once again was shut, he let out a sigh, peeking out over the edge of his sill. As he suspected, a glaring face looked up at him from the mess of tangled vines responsible for breaking his fall. He growled, the low, threatening rumble ensued by a string of curses.

''Baka, Kitsune! What in the name of all three worlds came over you!''

As the plants untangled themselves and dissipated back into nothing but mere vegetation from the ground, the demon leapt back onto the ledge gracefully, crouching slightly to hand back the article still in his possession.

''You owe me for that kitsune, I swear…'' He trailed off, the fire in his eyes burning brightly in a fiery rage.

Kurama in that instance felt as if he was the moth drawn to the flames, attracted to the heat, unable to keep away.

''I could have jumped myse-'' The last syllable never managed to escape.

A tug to his scarf brought his face down and was met by a pair of lips, more then willing to silence to his infernal bitching. Stillness enveloped them as they parted slowly. Kurama grabbed his savings box from the hands still clutching it, eyes never leaving the red pair; scrutinizing down at his own. Fingers still grasping the ivory materiel drew the smaller face down again, bare inches separating them.

''Watch your head.'' He whispered with a devious glint in his smirk.

Kurama was well aware of his mothers return this time but alas, there were no vines to break Hiei's second fall.

**-EndE- **


	2. 002

**Title:** Lip Cream  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Theme:** #002 Lip Cream  
**Rating:** G  
**AN/Warnings:** This is a sequel to theme #001

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Lip Cream-**

It was raining...again. The falling drops had not yet ceased but at least diminished drastically to a light patter from its former gushing waterfall. The days felt longer, stretched out as the sun lit up the later hours. At that time though, engulfed by the fresh and crisp air of the night, the darkness invaded the sky. Stars, like little lanterns illuminated the obscure tapestry. Spring, even if wet was a gorgeous of rebirth, blossoming and even if cliché, hormonal urges.

He sat there on the ledge, a leg in and the other dangling as his emerald jewels gazed up at the glowing dots, lost in the images they created. Against his knees was another pair; the owners eyes closed, ignoring the beautiful display of bright specs. Anyone would have thought him to be resting, even dozing but his guard stood firm, hand latched onto his katana.

Kurama tore his stare from the sky, contentedly glazed eyes fixing the male across from him. His guest joined him in the morn and as dusk set in; they watched the lightning rip through the clouds with roaring thunder and surges of elevtricity. The day storm faded into a light drizzle. As the demon shifter, a red orb opene for inspection and the green ones caught his inquiring glance.

He smiled innocently: ''I won't push you.''

A grunt: ''I still don't trust you.''

The coy grin teased as he reached into his pocket, making the actions obvious and slow before he retrieved something from its depth. A small tube of some sort appeared between his fingers. Whatever it was; Hiei did not recognize it.

The cap came off with a little click. He could not help but feel slightly interested, intrigued with the fragrance from the container floating to his nose. An ebony brow arched itself in silent questioning.

''It's lip cream. Cherry flavored.''

The fox gave a demonstration and smeared the gloss coat over his lips. He rubbed them together, spreading the creamy layer evenly over the sensitive skin as his tongue poked out after for a subtle taste. Then, an appeased sound escaped from them.

The whole time, the koorime watched almost bemused by the sly smirk from the glossed surface, still lapping at the saccharine, cerise flavor.

''Try it.'' Kurama offered, extending the Chap Stick.

Hiei looked at the ningen article, snorted his distaste towards it and closed his eyes in dismissal.

''You should be more open-minded.'' The kitsune leaned on his hands forward on the sill, closing in on the space between them.

''You should be less ningen.'' The fire apparition as well brought his face parallel to the other.

It was inevitable as their mouths meshed lightly at first, then feverishly with a sweet taste lingering amid it. Hiei decided to have more then a small sample and Kurama was more then compliant. After all, one chose to be more open-minded and the other to let his demonic side dominate the situation.

**EndE-**


	3. 003, 022

**Title: **Photograph**  
Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Pairing: **Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress: **Ladyfiction**  
Theme(s): **#003 Photograph and #022 Emotion  
**Rating: **G**  
AN/Warnings: **See below. Spoilers for last episode.****

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**-Photograph- **

He stared. It had been an hour now that his eyes were fixed on that image. They never swayed. Time dissipated, second by second, minutes one after another and yet, he never saw them pass by.

Emerald depths, deeper then any jade forest were lost in the highlights, shades and hues of the picture. He traced every line, defined in ebony ink with a fingertip. The photograph was soaked in saturation, sucked of all radiance and colors nevertheless; it remained stunning. It surpassed even the beauty of any rose he could make blossom or bloom from a seed tucked back in his long locks.

He had not a clue of who made the picture but every time he missed his lover, captured on the small sheet, a smile would appear to grace his lips. It would linger, and then fade but his content mood never faltered. Not until someone dared ruin the moment unknowingly. Usually, a rap on his door from his mother would suffice but until that time dawned, he laughed wholeheartedly at the alien sighting headline of three eyes and spiky hair. Hiei, of course, never knew of its existence but also never let a photograph of him, whatsoever be taken.

It was as if there was no trace of him and soon reality informed Kurama that he was alone…again.

He would kiss the image of his koorime since the mouth he longed for was not present.

The kitsune sighed and the only other place his eyes would sway to was the window, absent of its usual guest. The emotion of sadness would crush him unlike the happiness that lifted him. All from this one photograph…

When Hiei did return, Kurama would cuddle up to his misery and his joy at the same time…

**-EndE- **

The picture that Kurama is looking at is the cut out you see in the last episode, I believe, after a human claimed to have spotted an alien. If you do see the image, you will understand his laughter and good mood.


	4. 004

**Title:** Band-aid  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Theme:** #004 Plaster (Band-aid)

**Rating:** G   
**AN/Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.   
**  
-Band-aid-**

''What are you doing?'' Came the demand, stern and annoyed.

There was a pause, long and tedious, shattered by a sigh.

''If you would only sit still-''

Then a grunt sounded and a low murderous hiss.

''I can't when you keep burning me with that.''

One let out a small chuckle.

''It's only rubbing alcohol.''

''Ningen crap.''

That same previous sigh repeated itself, laced with a growl but not from his throat.

''And what is that?'' Ruby eyes narrowed dangerously.

''A band-aid'' Emerald depths ignored the glare, completely accustomed to the empty threat.

''A what-?''

''A plaster.'' He tried again, lifting the item in question between his fingers.

That first aid kit was just full of surprises.

''I don't need it.'' A grunt ensued the dismissal.

The springs of the mattress shifted and weight rose from the mess of equipment around him.

''It will be infected.''

But a shrug was sent back to the wise comment.

''Hiei! Get back here now!''

The boy in question turned yet did not move any further.

''Kitsune, I'm fine.''

The protest and reassurance did not make falter the impassive face staring back at him. Both stubborn either budged.

''Kurama, I said I was all right.''

Before he could walk away to the window, a hand clasped down on his arm.

''Now you are.'' There was a sly smile, content as he released his hold.

Something felt out of place.

Eyes shifted down to where the band had been, after an ebony brow had arched.

''Baka!''

The band-aid was in place.

''It was for your own good.''

That glare resurfaced defiantly. Fingers twitched and despite the visage watching him, they pulled on the newly applied cheap bandage.

''You might not want to do--'' Too late.

The sticky pads pulled on injured, hair riddled skin as it was ripped away, in a fast movement. The other winced for him.

''Fu--''

However, the cry of pain never resonated through the walls. The cry of pain was muffled as Kurama captured Hiei's mouth in a kiss.

After all, his mother was just downstairs.

**-EndE- **


	5. 005, 014, 020, 048

**Title:** Another Day  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Theme:** #005 Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic, #014 Muscular Training, #020 Contract, #048 Ruggedness  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warnings:** _Kami-Sama_ does mean God, right?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Another Day-**

Kami-sama, what a beautiful day, he mused aloud for the world beneath his window to hear.

Kurama smiled and took in the wondrous aroma of the lilacs and cherry blossoms blooming in the trees and the fresh, crisp, spring air. His day went by perfectly without a cloud in sight.

His mother greeted him with a large breakfast and a sweet treat of cookies afterwards. Then, he managed to study outside under the sun for a good hour. After schoolwork, he helped Shiori in the gardens, slipping a few of his own seeds into the mix for surprise roses. She would love them. A book, one forgotten on a higher shelf caught his attention and absorbed him, until lunch and the delicious scent played in his nostrils.

His day could not have gotten any better. Leaning out of his window, watching the world walk by, a chill suddenly ran down his spine. Why did it, out of nowhere, feel like there was a storm approaching? Maybe, it was because a certain presence was nearing. That signal, powerful and yet drained was unmistakable and heading for his domain. Another few blocks and his guest would arrive.

He smiled and turned his eyes to the trees across the way. A fast blur, almost invisible to the untrained eye landed and crimson orbs met jade ones. With a few steps forward, the branch bent enough for the leaves to ruffle the sill. Hiei walked along it and stepped inside the room. When his sight fell upon the large bed, perfect and neat, he bee-lined for it and a second later, he was out cold.

Kurama sighed, decided to pick up his book again, and resumed with the ending epilogue.

Just as supper passed and the dishes were washed, the fox returned upstairs to check on his dormant guest. As the graceful host he was, an assembled dish of food was left on his desk for when the demon would wake. The smell of food seemed to be enough to rouse him from his slumber.

''Good evening.'' He greeted, comfortably sitting on the end of his bed.

Hiei groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He first acknowledged the meal, then his friend across from him. It looked so tempting but he was unable to move. Everything just hurt. His smaller body ached in every joint down along every muscle. He gritted his teeth against the annoying throb.

''How was training with Yusuke?'' Kurama casually asked with a bemused smirk twitching the corners of his lips upwards.

A glare, fiery, like the little demon himself was his reply.

''I told you not to agree to a contract with him.''

Another, wordless response came as the reaction. This time, it was a grunt.

Hiei would never admit to being wrong. Not even as he lay dying, sucking in his last greedy breaths would that moment occur. Yusuke, the third demon, bored with his mortal life, proposed a position to his raven-haired friend, rather, a contract. It consisted of a weeks worth of muscular training done with human apparels.

This was far from being like a demon's workout, and Kurama warned him, but seeing it as a challenge, something he would never back down from, Hiei more then willingly accepted. At 8 am, he left in direction of the local gym. Yusuke would be waiting for him there, if he had set his alarm.

For hours, literally, without any form of a pre work out or stretching, they competed at each station, maxing out the weights and doing sets that made trainers mouth fall wide open. They were men, being men, and demonstrating their testosterone and ruggedness. If Yusuke could do a thousand bench presses, Hiei would outmatch him and strive for two thousand. Sweat pored off their bodies.

''Just think, you still have six more days of this.'' Back and forth, for six straight hours, without a single break, they contended and there was a lot more in store for them.

Kurama, like the kind spirit he was, brought over the plate with an assortment of leftovers from the meals of the day. He blinked and it was devoured. It was not any surprise that he was left in agony after waking up. Their strength could easily take on any weight but it was the over usage that would surely leave Yusuke gripping about the pain as well. Had they not seen the stupidity of their ways?

The fox watch the koorime for a second and pondered. Should he be generous enough to offer a pain reliever to his friend? On the other hand, he could be cruel and continue subtly mocking the idiocy of the whole event. He concluded that, another week of this would be punishment enough.

''What?'' Hiei snapped at the intense gaze, focused solely upon him, drawing the kitsune out of his thoughts.

Silently, he shook it off and stood. The sound of his drawer opening then resonated in the silence. An object, a bottle to be exact was pulled out from the depth. There was no label, nor a name brand. Whatever was inside was unknown. He tossed it, having it be easily caught and sat down in the desk chair.

''It's Nature's magic. A treatment oil. My personal brew.''

Hiei flicked the lip open and dared to small the concoction. An overwhelming scent of roses flooded his senses. This was definitely the fox's. He squirted some into his palm and applied it along an arm, ensued by the other.

''How am I supposed to reach my back?''

There was a brief laugh. ''If you wanted a massage, you should have just asked.''

Kurama grabbed the bottle and settled himself behind the smaller stature. Then, the black cloak was stripped from the aching body and hands, slick with oil, began to squeeze tense shoulders. At first, they only tightened more so until the friction and heat made him sink into relaxation.

He sat there and let the hands work out the knots from his collarbone down the straight line of his spine. The oil was working like magic; he could feel a light burning on his flesh but it was soothing. He felt himself drowning in relief and his body lighten until he fell back against a strong chest.

Arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him, whilst crimson locks spilled over his shoulder from a head, leaning on his own. Hiei turned his neck to meet a face, serene and smiling at him. It did not hurt his arm but even if it would, he still appreciated the massage. In his silent thanks, he gently kissed Kurama and let his eyes fall shut, in the warm embrace.

The next week would be a long one indeed.

**-EndE- **


	6. 006, 096

**Title:** Trust  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Paring:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Themes:** #006 Traveling abroad, #096 Sunlight streaming through the trees.  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warning:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Trust-**

Kurama was a trusting person. He put faith in his friends, his family and in himself, living a life that most people could only dream up. He had to have confidence living as a half-breed away from his real home, in a world so much different from where he was first raised.

His belief in himself helped him adapt to these new circumstances and cope with his human surroundings. Sometimes, during those nights were he reminisced old memories of that distance place, he missed the demon world. Without a purpose, the higher authorities did not permit traveling across that border, abroad to the other side.

Kurama trusted highly in his abilities but even more so in the feelings he discovered sensations, emotions and sentiments of the human heart and mind that made him understand their way of life. With first hand experience from each world, he truly comprehended the mortal and demon species.

The fox often trusted and confined in his love the most; his love for roses, that special crimson color which was also the essence of life that permitted him to live. That scarlet let his heart beat with passion for the ruby eyes and fiery flames of his lover. Kurama trusted Hiei the most of all, to such an extent that he let the demon whisk him away.

They decided to see the rest of this world that they were guest to and now inhabitants, just to discover the wonders hidden on every continent. It took years to finally see it all, to marvel at every statue and experience love under the same stars in a new location. That night, before they would part for that house he inherited from his mother, in the silence, an idea surfaced.

''Kurama, there is just one more place left I want to bring you too.''

He looked up and smiled lovingly at the proposition, letting those warm lips press to his again.

Kurama fully trusted Hiei and the next day, when he opened his eyes, everything around him was still black. Soothing words calmed him before a sense of alert could overpower his reaction to the darkness. He knew he had not lost his sight for a thick, soft material wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold.

''Slowly, take it off.'' And he obliged to the command, furthering itself from him when spoken.

Kurama tugged off the barrier and squinted his jade eyes as the opposite of the obscurity beamed upon his face. The sunlight streamed through the branches of a large tree he sat under and shadowed the outlines in dark hues. The rays that filtered freely landed on his body and as everything became clear to him, in the distance, he saw Hiei.

Beyond the demon, was the demon world and then, it felt like being home again.

**-EndE-**


	7. 007

**Title:** Together  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Themes:** #007 Shooting/Falling stars  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Together-**

He ran. It may have been cold out and wet as a storm pored from the thick gray clouds above, but he had to go somewhere. He had to see something. He stepped through puddles, one after another in his hurried pace. His shoes were soaked as were the legs of his pants. In a matter of minutes, his body became drenched as well, whilst the sky pelted droplets to the ground.

It was nighttime and the streets around him were plunged in darkness. Dim lanterns illuminated a faint light; here and there on corners were the road signs were lost to the shadows and heavy rain. Nevertheless, it did not matter for he knew where he was going.

All because, he just had to see for his own emerald eyes that distant beauty.

Rain streaked down his face and fell from the tips of his crimson hair, blowing widely behind him. His cheeks were stained rose and his breathing was hitched. A shiver ran up his spine and erupted onto his creamy skin. The night was colder then he had expected, even for this time of the year.

He heard footsteps behind him, joining him. They quickly disappeared into the silence, and knowingly, he looked up to the sky. Despite the rain rolling off his face, he saw that black, vehement blur leap in front of him and gracefully land before him. He halted and smiled warmly at his opposition.

''What are you doing?'' The black shadow asked.

Only the rain could be heard amid them for the longest moment, a hushed eternity until, with the same genuine smile gracing his lips, they spoke.

''Do you not remember? The first night I met you_…_and kissed you was underneath these same stars.''

Ruby orbs looked up the sky and gazed at the radiant flickers the mortals liked to call stars. They were almost lost in the storm but the tiny dots shone brightly as they raced across the vast navy tapestry. The stars were falling from the skies that night and as the last one, a shooting speck of incandescent light shot overhead, they made the same wish.

To be together, until the next time they could watch the stars together.

**-EndE-**


	8. 008, 019, 041

T**itle: **Peace  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Themes:** #008 Ball game, #019 Rest one's head on a person's lap, #041 The falling of cherry blossoms.  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing.  
**  
-Peace-**

Kurama searched for peace. He longed for serenity and yet found none. His mother was cooking incessantly, preparing a course meal, one to impress each one of her guests while his stepfather ran around the house and cleaned. They were having a dinner party, amongst adults. That meant no Shuuichi, nor his half brother, venturing downstairs amid the gathering. Their options were, stay silent in your room or vacate. Shiori never would have pushed her children out the door but this meant a lot to the man she married and as a devoted wife, she would do all she could.

His sibling chose the latter and headed for a friend's house for the night. Kurama was undecided. A voyage to Yusuke's house would not satisfy his thirst for placidity. At that domain, he expected more noise then his own house would create. He wanted to leave, so his mother need not worry but where could he go for the night? Every option led his nowhere and his headache grew stronger. He needed to leave after his hectic day. The demon opted for a walk to clear his thoughts. A park nearby, around suppertime would more then likely be empty.

How wrong he was. The large field was riddled with athletic teams, cheering themselves on against their opposition. He sighed. The bleachers looked empty enough; all their parents were behind the respective benches. On the last row, in the corner, he took a seat upon the plank of wood and leaned back, letting out all his frustration in a relieving exhale. He watched, only mildly interested in the game of baseball. Players ran for bases, others caught the ball; to him it did not prove interesting.

He closed hi emerald eyes and blocked out the world around him. For now, he would just sit back and relax, without any disturbance, whatsoever. What a shame he did not know what a foul ball was like. The umpire cried out foul as it was hit high and above the fence. He did not know it was headed in his direction. Kurama thought to himself, how much lighter his mood felt until a loud crash of the white sphere onto the wood but a few feet beside him made him jump out of his mortal skin.

The crowd all gazed at him as a hand held his chest above his heart as if its beating would burst out of his ribcage and after a minute, he managed to calm himself. However, he knew he could not stay there any longer as his temples throbbed so he fetched the ball and tossed it back to the coach. He left the park, edgier then he arrived and searched anew for a quiet space. Why was it so hard to find?

The last place he knew of, a haven he retreated to during lunch hours was his next destination. If there as well, was not silent enough for a nap, he would give up and head home for bed. Suddenly, he felt something, in the back of his thoughts, this familiar vibe as he walked down the street and nearer to the forest. He shrugged it off as nothing and ran his fingers through his long locks.

He prayed for peace and so far, so good as he approached the cherry blossoms, blooming and loosing their soft petals to the wind. It was a beautiful part of town, as jade as his eyes and tranquil, nature at its best. He began to walk through the wooded area, the vines and plants dispersing as they felt the demons energy. Then, he realized what had been nagging at him. He felt another presence, in the clearing, one he knew when he stepped out into the open.

''Kurama?'' The small demon, a fire apparition looked at him curiously.

The petals floated in the breeze as the fox stood there, in awe. The faint light of the sun pierced through the foliage, illuminating spots on the grassy earth and shone on the cherry blossoms, falling to the ground. This was what he needed. This was heaven.

''Oh, Hiei, kiss me so I know I'm not dreaming.''

Ruby orbs blinked, and then blinked again until warm lips pressed into his cheek that quickly flushed a bright red. Kurama ran to the tree he was leaned against, in his normal fashion, catching a quick doze in the human realm and dropped his to knees, encircling his arms around the smaller frame.

Hiei looked startled and shocked at the odd behavior his friend displayed, especially when a head of crimson locks rested itself upon his lap. Then, curled up like the kitsune he was at heart, Kurama let himself fall into a slumber, a reverie where he did not need to dream of the soothing because, the atmosphere enveloping him was perfect.

The koorime decided to let this outburst slide figure it out when his companion would wake. He much rather sleep then try to rouse the dormant animal, no matter how odd or strangely he acted. Rest sounded much more appealing anyway and less dangerous. Whatever the case, he shut his eyes and drifted away, after sparing the eased guest, a last look.

**-EndE- **


	9. 009, 091

**Title:** King  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Rating:** G  
**Themes:** #009 King, #091 Crown  
**AN/Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-King-**

Urameshi, Yusuke was king of the demons. The next tournament had come around and long gone, leaving him as the victor. Like every great king, he needed a kingdom, Demon world. It was his playground, his home away from home and backyard now. He also had an advisor, the only demon he knew that know this world like the back of his flaming hand, Hiei.

The only other demon he would trust his life with was Kurama, his informant that traveled from plain to plain, mortal to demonic. The soul that stood behind him, a human, the unlikely best friend was just that, his support, his sparing partner and friend to bitch at and with. His queen was Keiko, another human, one he would give his very life for.

In this long three years as king, he watched the world unfurl before his eyes. He was there when his best friend tied the knot, in mortal terms and celebrated wildly on the demon side. Kuwabara married Yukina and there was not a thing Hiei could have done about it.

Yusuke laughed at him during the months he sulked over the whole ordeal and even afterwards. As Emperor, when Hiei mopped, he commanded that his advisor be cheered up. Kurama was more then willing to oblige. He had his foxish ways, a kiss here and there and the marriage was long forgotten. But, that idea never left his mind. He wondered if…when his rein was over if that was what he wanted to do with himself and his adoring queen.

Towards the end, he began to wonder what kind of a ruler he was. What was a king without his crown? He may have everything else a king needs but truly pondered if he found that golden metal, adorned with diamonds. His last night, while reminiscing all memories under the moonlight, he finally found his answer.

The souvenirs he would take back with him strung together like a crown and encrusted in the gold were rubies, emeralds and pearls, all representing his friends. He was _King Yusuke _and his father would have been proud.

**-EndE-**


	10. 010

**Title:** Cold Flames  
**Fandom:**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Kurama x Hiei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Themes:** #010 Burn  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warning:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing  
**  
-Cold flames- **

Hiei was a fire apparition. A deadly demon of the flames; he was like embers igniting into this burst of swirling colors, crimson and gold. He was the roaring blaze engulfed in an inferno. The only scarlet more intense then the fire glared from the depths of his eyes. They glared because the flames around his clenched fists were not hot enough. They fell into ashes too soon as he opened his hands to the air.

The fire was cold. It burned his enemies and scorched their flesh, but to him, there was a chill. He cursed his mother, and her always gently looming touch, as she birthed him from the depths of her icy heart with the most fearsome of fires. His flames would never possess their true potential and to Hiei, they would always be cold flames.

He never believed that they could burn someone because he never knew the experience. Kurama though, felt the burn upon his lips as they kissed or from the fiery touches but the koorime, never knew. He burned everyone around him with his cold flames and until the day, his own soul was charred and broken into cinders, it never hurt. But, now it did. Love, the hottest passion, more scorching than the pits of hell, burned him. And, Kurama smiled.

**-EndE-**


	11. 011

#011

**-Troublemaker-**

''Hiei! You are such a troublemaker!'' Kurama scolded, as his cheeks puffed in and out with deep breaths and they were stained red; he was breathless.

It had been the third time that week that the higher powers called him in, complaining of mortal forest fires, started by a hoodlum demon. Of course, it was no low class demon either; it was a very bored Hiei.

The doors between realms had been shut and the voyaging from spirit world to the _ningen _lands was prohibited. The reason was undisclosed and not even the fox himself knew why passage was blocked. However, he knew that his short, once companion was very upset with the news.

His rage burst out in flames and many innocent trees were burnt black by the fiery bouts of anger. Since the culprit had a somewhat personal relationship with one of the legal demons inhabiting earth, the legendary _kitsune_ was sent out to put an end to the destruction of the defenseless woods, in the area.

The _korime_ bounced from rooftops all over town trying to escape the agile fox on his tail, constantly, until finally, his fast steps led them into a forest, on the edge of town. Hiei surely would not halt without a fight. It resulted in a tangled battle, literally, by the never-ending vines of his adversary.

He hissed, knowing that he should have the advantage, by moving through the shrouded branches of the trees but with a nature lover sending his power throughout the greenery, his chances became slim. But, Hiei always loved a challenge, until he lost. Kurama took slow steps as he walked up to his opponent, desperately fighting off the thorny vines encircling his wrists and restraining him to a tree. Layer after layer would burn away, but more only replaced it.

Kurama smiled at him.

''Now, Hiei, if you do not stop burning down the forests…'' His sentence trailed off as he walked up to the tree and leaned down into the glaring face.

Ruby orbs blinked and suddenly the smile had changed from playful to sly, like the true beast, he was.

''I'll have to stop finding reasons for you to come…_see me._''

And Hiei knew what those last words meant, chosen carefully and pronounced with such deviance that he had no choice but to comply.

Besides, until the gates opened again… there were plenty of things they could do…to pass the time.

**-EndE- **


End file.
